messy_fan_fictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Willow (YTHS)
Willow Fitzpatrick is a main character in YouTuber High School and twin sister to Jamie. She made her first appearance at the end of "Chapter 14: The Mysterious Curse Of Class 247". Background Willow was ''YouTuber High School'' 'Looking in a Mirror Arc' Willow made a cameo in "The Mysterious Curse Of Class 247", entering the school to greet her twin sister, Jamie. On her first day of school, she approaches Sohinki and Jamie, emphasizing on missing their company. She insults the two on their coward and shy behavior before heading to class. In science class, she meets Joven, who mistakens her for Jamie. She stands up to introduce herself to the class, revealing her reason of enrolling to the high school was because of her missing sister. After her introduction, she notices Joven and his questionable stare and decides to confront him after class. Off-the-bat, she labels him as the one breaking up couples, citing Melanie and Ian as an example. Joven attempts to correct her that Ian was at fault before she continues her attack. Willow then advises him to go after single girls, leaving the frozen Joven. At the end of the day, Willow takes a notice at Literature Club room. She immediately notices Michael and Marzia. Like Joven, Michael mistakes Willow as Jamie with a new haircut, but Willow corrects his error. She expresses to Michael that he has been the same as ever, specifically his non-conforming ways. She continues by reminding him of losing his only friend, Marzia to Felix. The two exchange clever remarks before Michael and Marzia leave, leaving Willow to exit with a smirk on her face. The next morning, Willow enters the Literature Club room once more, disrupting their meeting. Michael attempts to lie about the the club being a "Cooking Club" instead, but she draws her conclusion that is is not merely at the sight of Jamie. Sitting down, Jamie forces her to leave the room, but to no avail. Willow stands up and expresses her sister's growth, along with getting a boyfriend in a short time. She then boasts herself by labeling herself as the more social one between the twins and plants a seed of doubt on her friendships. She finishes by revealing to the group that Jamie used to confide to her sister and her dark thoughts, forcing her sister to back down. After calming down Jamie, Michael tries to ban Willow from joining the club as he has the final say. However, Willow explains that she has the upperhand in the matter by using the rulebook and the principal by her side. With no choice, Willow is accepted into the club by Michael, much to the dismay of the others. After the roll call, Michael asks the club members to turn in the paper before discussing their new club member: Willow. She smiles and promises to behave accordingly. The discussion turns to the Literature Club replacing the sick Drama Club members in a play. Willow raises her hand, wondering how this relates to their club. Kalel defends Michael, expressing the experience will benefit them somehow. Willow turns her attention to Kalel, naming her the talented fashion designer. Willow twists this by comparing Kalel to Europe having its own league, much better than hers. Kalel then shuts up and backs down. Michael proceeds that this would improve their reputation in the school and earn money for the club from the principal to purchase new equipment and create a newspaper. Willow counters this by saying it was more of a Newspaper Club than a Literature Club. 'Chapters Covering These Events' *"The Mysterious Curse Of Class 247" *"A Blast From The Past" 'Second Semester Arc '(unofficial)